beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Sly
|name=Roberte Jason Lupus |sex=Male |species= |dob=1st |mob=4 |yob=1919 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Russia |height=5'7" |build=Slim |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Silver-Gray |skin=Tanned |actor=Ezra Miller |music="Monsters" By The Crüxshadows }}Overview= Roberte, better known as "Sly," is a son of Jason Christopher Lupus, Lord of the Children of the Moon, an ancient breed of werewolves. A few in the supernatural community know this, though to the human world he does not exist beyond a collection of well-crafted fake IDs. He is also reputed to hold minor favor with Queen Mab, just enough that members of the Unseelie Court know not to harm or trouble him. This is believed to be due to a political boon granted to his father by Mab in exchange for some past debt. Despite having been alive for quite a long time, he still has the mind and emotions of a youth, thanks to the strange flow of time and living in Faërie. Personality According to the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator® personality test, Sly would be an "ESFP": Extroverted, Sensing, Feeling, and Perceiving. As is typical of this personality type, Sly lives in the moment and is stimulated and excited by new experiences. He is interested in people and, if you get past his brashness, warm. He loves having fun and knows how to make a good time, is both independent and resourceful, spontaneous, and good with people. While this archetype is usually practical and realistic, Sly does tend to diverge from that pattern at times and can be prone to wild flights of fancy. Having lived a life that currently makes little sense to him, he can become frustrated when expected to adhere to the expectations of others or follow routines. He has strong instincts and relies upon them, often unable to explain why he perceives something in a particular way except that he simply DOES. Despite discomfort with opening up to others, he has an emotional and even potentially quite warm nature. Unfortunately, self-reliance and trusting his instincts make Sly rather stubborn at times. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Uncontainable Sly's ability to escape a situation goes far beyond his talent for vanishing. In truth, nothing can hold him indefinitely. Any cell, any ward, any barrier of any strength will, sooner or later, fail to contain him. While it might take him hours, days, or even weeks, he will always be able to slip through any barrier. Adding additional protections to a barrier or altering it will slow down this process somewhat, but it will not impede it. Sooner or later, he can always escape any form of containment, captivity, or immobilization. This is a trait that he unknowingly developed during his time in Faërie, yearning to return home to his family. Now, he can never be held anywhere against his will for very long. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= A Changeling Child Born on a first of April, perhaps it was inevitable that Roberte Jason Lupus would lead an unusual and interesting life. It was 1919. The Great War, later remembered as World War I, had ended. Transylvania became part of Romania. The Grand Canyon National Park was established. Teddy Roosevelt and Emiliano Zapata died. The United States began Prohibition. Mussolini founded his fascist movement in Milan. Amanullah Khan became king of Afghanistan. The Great Molasses Flood struck Boston. It was an interesting year. And in a tiny village in Russia, a village that no longer exists and whose name is now remembered by few, a baby boy was born--Roberte Jason Lupus--on April first. He was a very healthy baby, and his parents, Jason and Illyana, doted on him. For a few months, life was very good. Then it all went wrong. Blame them or thank them, it was the fairies that started it. Little Roberte was doomed to die, a soothsayer of the Unseelie Court had said, and Lord Ilex of House Hollyfrost chose to steal the child, replacing it with a fairy-made changeling doppelgänger. When Illyana and her babe were killed, only the doppelgänger died with her. Roberte was spirited away to Faërie. In the Land of Faërie In the demesne of Lord Ilex, little Roberte was raised by the pixies and other lesser fairies of the house. Time did not pass in quite the same way in that realm, but he still grew toward maturity, and as he did, his body was changed fundamentally by the environment around him. Over the course of nearly a century he was transformed from a human child into one of the fae, a changeling. He learned to serve, to perform, to be a page in Ilex's household. He was frequently changed into different shapes for the amusement of the court, until he learned to control his shape at will. He learned spells and magic, and perhaps most of all he learned the ways of Faërie and the Otherworld. For all those years, though, he dreamt of the life he would have had. This is not to say that he longed for it or contemplated it. No, his dreams were literally filled with echoes of his mother and glimpses of his father. As he grew, he knew them as he would have. He made peace with his mother's death, but he could never resolve the loss of his father, for his father was still alive. Then, Queen Mab came to the court. Sly did not know what happened to Lord Ilex, but Mab called him before her. The Favor of a Fairy Queen Mab placed her blessing upon him, saying he had been wronged--for Lord Ilex had gone against Mab's will in keeping the child. She placed a geas upon Sly, making him forget his time in Faërie, and then she returned him to Earth. There he wandered for a time, and he met a few people who sought to help him, but mostly he was confused. In time, as events unfolded, it suited Mab's ends to return Sly to his father. And so, it came to pass that Roberte Christopher returned from the dead. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character